Can't Live Without You
by MissWoolHat
Summary: The Doctor finds out that Elise wants to visit The Beatles in 1963, so her takes her. Elise becomes close friends with George and when she has to leave, well George decides he can't live without her. Rated T because I swear and there is cigarette use.
1. I Need You

**AN: I'm a teenager, obviously I don't own The Beatles or Doctor Who. I'm not _that _established in the acting community yet. **

Prologue:

I was reading a book. At a park. Because that's what I do. I was reading a book at a park when the Doctor came. But that's not the story I'm here to tell you. I was already traveling with The Doctor when he took me on the trip of my life. A trip I'll never forget. A journey that changed everything.

Chapter 1:

The two figures walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor flung his coat on a y-shaped pole and walked to the console. The fifteen year old girl stood in the entryway looking at her 900 some year old friend. She smiled to herself as she walked toward The Doctor.

'Where to next?' The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the console and waited for an answer.

'Ummm… Well…' Elise contemplated all the options. Well not all the options, there were too many to contemplate, but she thought of a few.

After a long moment of silence the young girl timidly responded. 'How about a book? I need a good book or something.'

The Doctor looked over at his companion. She had that look on her face that meant something was wrong.

'Elise. Don't do this. Tell me what's wrong!' The Doctor approached Elise.

'I'm tired. And I know that there's probably a world out there we need to save, but I need a rest day. Please?' The girl stared into her friend's eyes.

'Of course,' He smiled 'go take a nap or read a book or write, or anything. Just relax.'

Elise embraced The Doctor and ran toward her room.

'Something's wrong with her.' The Time Lord murmured

He walked over to the scanner and pulled up the camera that showed Elise's room. She was sitting on her bed, writing in a small journal. The Doctor zoomed in on the journal and the scanner spazzed.

'Yes, I know. She needs her privacy, but I know she wants something and she's too scared to say it! If I can find out, she may end up feeling better.' The scanner sizzled back on and zoomed in close to the notebook.

_Dear George – I almost asked him. The Doctor I mean. I almost actually asked him if we could come and see you. How crazy is that? I mean, he'd never take me. It would mess up your life with Pattie and Olivia and that wouldn't be fair. Wait… what am I saying?! You probably wouldn't notice me at all, so no one would care if I went back to meet you… It's not like I'm actually anything special or anything a boy from the '60's would want… I should go apologise to The Doctor. I just ran in here. _

_All my loving—_

_Elise A. MacIntire _

The Doctor sighed. He should have known all along that this was what she wanted. Elise never stopped talking about George and the fab four.

"You're getting old. Old and thick!" The Time Lord began setting coordinates into the TARDIS console.

Just as they were about to fly away, Elise walked out of the hallway and into the main console room.


	2. The Cavern Club

**AN: Because I was not alive in the sixties, I do not own Doctor Who OR The Beatles.**

"Doctor-" Elise began

"Somewhere new, somewhere daring. Somewhere I've only been a few times before, and not that recently. Somewhere called Liverpool 1963." It took the fifteen-year-old a few seconds to compute what the Time Lord had said. And before she could protest, The Doctor set the TARDIS into flight.

"You _spied _on me?! But we can't go there! I could screw up history! The history of four of my, and millions of other, favourite people!" The Doctor walked over to his companion and took her face in his hands.

"Time can be rewritten. And who knows. Maybe this _did _happen and you don't know it because you haven't done it yet. Time is wibbly, wobbly and kind of like a piece of clay that has sat out overnight. Most of it is still soft and moldable, only a few parts are hardened. So don't worry. Now, Miss Elise Allison MacIntire, would you care to accompany me to a Beatles concert?"

"Why Mr. Smith, I most certainly would." Elise beamed and her stomach tightened with rapture. She was going to see The Beatles.

Two figures melded into the crowds of downtown Liverpool after stepping out of a normal-looking police box. They walked down the narrow alleyway leading to the Cavern Club. The man opened the door for his young companion and they descended down the steps to the sound of a thumping bass drum.

Elise scurried down the steps of the Cavern Club faster than any other physical activity she'd ever done. The Doctor was about a flight behind when she realized how fast she was going. The girl, dressed in a very sixties plaid dress, stopped to catch her breath and wait for the aging Time Lord. When The Doctor caught up with her, he grinned.

'Just a bit excited are we?" The only sound Elise could manage was a high pitched squeak. The Time Lord laughed and they continued on at a slightly slower pace.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, the two entered the Cavern Club proper. A five-man band was just finishing a very fifties rock song. They exited the stage and a man with a droopy nose and bright blue eyes came out onto the stage.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. The Lightening Bolts appreciate all your support. And now, I'm thrilled to present four of our favourite lads. The Beatles!" All the teenage girls in the audience went wild. The first to emerge was Paul. Followed by John, Ringo, and George.

Elise squealed quite loudly when her favourite Beatle walked onto the stage. He looked so young, so healthy, and _so _gorgeous. She couldn't believe her eyes. The four young boys stopped at their respective positions on stage.

"Thanks so much," Paul smiled at all the screeching girls. "first we'd like to start with a song on our first album that John and I wrote. It's called… Love Me Do!" This made the crowd go even crazier.

When George started playing his guitar followed by the other three lads, Elise's grin widened to an unimaginably wide width. She began to sing along with The Beatles as they danced around on the stage.

The Doctor grabbed Elise's hand and they started to dance along.


	3. First Words

**AN: Sorry for the longish wait. I've been really busy and haven't actually gotten around to copying this from my binder of fanfictions. And once again I don't own The Beatles or Doctor Who. OH, and thanks to my one reader (so far), AlihandriaEllis, for reviewing! **

Love Me Do was followed by Please Please Me, Do You Want to Know a Secret, and Twist and Shout. When the boys were about to leave stage, The Doctor pulled Elise's arm and dragged her toward the backstage door. When the guard tried to stop them, the Time Lord pulled out his psychic paper and the companions became stage hands.

"Start talking to them when they come out. At this point they loved talking to their fans." The Doctor whispered in Elise's ear. The short haired girl nodded to her friend just as John, Paul, George, and Ringo came off the stage.

"Hey lads, great job tonight. You were really great." Elise smiled at each of them as they came through the door.

"Thanks, bird." John winked at her and he went by.

"You looked like you were having fun out there." Paul smiled at Elise as he swung his bass over his shoulder

"Thanks, but it wasn't out best." Ringo was tapping his drumsticks together while he walked toward the dressing rooms.

Then came George. He smiled and walked by Elise, but didn't say anything. The teenage girl's heart didn't have time to sink before George did a double take.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" His eyebrows furrowed "Really… You look so familiar."

"Not unless you've been to Louisiana lately." Elise said cheekily

"I suppose not." George paused and smiled "What's your name?"

"Elise MacIntire."

"George Harrison." He stuck out his hand "But I'm supposing you already knew that." Elise smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Elise's heart was racing like a rabbit. She was actually talking to George Harrison. _The_ George Harrison! It was crazy!

"American, are you? America is really… interesting. I'd like to go soon."

"You will. I mean, I'm sure you will, I mean I think that you're going to really make it somewhere big with those three." Elise stuttered, trying not to give anything away.

"Harrison! You coming?" John stuck his head out of the dressing room door.

"In a mo. Gimme a minute will you?" George promptly turned his attention back to Elise. "Well, Elise from Louisiana, do you want to stay around for bit? I'm sure the lads wouldn't mind. I'd love to go to know you." Elise didn't think her smile could get any wider, but it managed to.

"I'd love to. It would be great. Let me just tell my friend where I'm off to." The young girl walked over to The Doctor.

"He invited me in for a while. Is that okay?" The Doctor smiled at his companion.

"Of course. This is the chance of a lifetime. Just no sex or drugs." The Time Lord laughed the last part of the sentence, knowing that Elise was probably the most level-headed person about that kind of stuff. He watched as she bounded away walking with her new Beatle friend.

**Let me just say: I know my chapters are short. Yup. :D Please review, you can't review too much! I really want feedback. But, if there were things you didn't like, give it to me in a constructive way, kay? Thanks!**


	4. All My Loving

**AN: So, if you recognize any famous people, I don't own them. I'm a teenager. So not old enough. **

"So, do you play anything, Elise?" John was lazing on a green couch in the surprisingly large dressing room. Ringo was sitting next to him, smoking a cigarette and tapping his fingers to a non-existent beat. Paul was twirling around in a swivel chair picking out a tune on his 6-string and George was slumped in a big, cushy chair of which Elise was sitting on the arm of.

"Piano, upright bass, cello, teeny bit of guitar, bass guitar, and viola. I also sing." Elise listed off all the instruments she played as if she did that every day, which she basically did…

"Goodness!" Ringo was the first one to speak. Everyone else burst into laughter.

"You should sing something for us." Paul suggested, looking up from his guitar.

"Haha. No." Elise shook her head emphatically

"Why?" George piped up

"Because I'm no good. I know how, technique and stuff, but I don't think I'm worth crap." The girl stared at her hand as she spoke.

"Let the experts be the judge of that. I'm sure you're great!" John smiled through the smoke that was swirling around the cigarette in his fingers.

"Well, what should I sing?"

"Are you a rock or classical person?" George asked

"Musical theatre, actually. But I can go down the rock route." Elise smiled

"Alright, just tell me what to play." Elise walked over to the piano where Paul had migrated to.

"Can I play?" Paul glanced up at the young girl, smiled, and moved back to his swivel chair. The nervous Elise sat down at the piano and played the first chord of All My Loving and began to sing.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you _

_Tomorrow I'll miss you_

_Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away _

_I'll write home every day _

_And I'll send all my loving to you._

Elise stopped after the first verse, realizing that _With The Beatles _wouldn't be released until November and this was only July!

"Hey, that's great! Who says you aren't a fabulous singer?" George, now with a cigarette, propped himself up in the arm chair.

"Who wrote that song? It's great!" John's left eyebrow shot up as Elise made a face.

"Umm… Well…" Elise was stuck. If she told them who had really written the song, things would go "KABOOM!" But if she told them she wrote it, would that mess up time too?

"I wrote it… but that's all I have so far." After she said it, Elise realized that she had just changed history. Now a 15-year-old girl had written the first verse of All My Loving because she had heard it sung by The Beatles because she sang it to them in 1964 and told them she wrote it because….Well, you get the picture.

"It's fab…" Then Paul began to sing "I'll pretend that I'm kissing, the lips I am…"

"missing, and hope that my dreams will come true. The go back to the "And then while I'm away" bit." John piped in.

_That was true Lennon/McCartney partnership right there… _Elise thought

Ringo asked the next question "Would you let us use that on our next record?"

"Absolutely. But whatever you do, _don't _credit me!" All four Beatles responded with a demanding "Why?!"

"Oy! Listen to the woman in the room boys! Just don't okay?"

"Alright," Paul smiled "C'mon boys. It's almost eleven o'clock, we'd better go or somebody named Brian is going to have something to say to us."

"Elise and I are going to stay for a while, if that's okay with her." George winked at Elise. The teenager smiled back at her new friend.

"Well Elise, it was fab to meet you! Let's hope we can see you again soon!" Ringo did that one finger salute thing and was the first out the door, his drumsticks clacking.

"Thanks for the song, mate. Listen for it on the record." Paul grinned at her.

"Oh I will. And whatever you do, make sure you plagiarize me!" Elise laughed as James Paul McCartney swatted George lovingly upside the head and walked out the door.

"Have fun Georgie. Don't stay out too late." John made an amazingly funny face and Elise cracked up. He waved at the both of them as he followed after the other two lads

**Review please! Oh, and thanks to one of my best friends for the "And whatever you do, make sure you plagiarize me." line. **


	5. Within You Without You

**AN: I'm posting this chapter because I want to and because my friend really wants to read more of this story. :) Anyway, If I owned the Beatles, well, I wouldn't be so young kay? Kay. Oh also, I actually wrote the song in this, so PLEASE DON'T STEAL IT. **

Laughter of a young girl and boy could be heard throughout the backstage of The Cavern Club in Liverpool.

At the Seaside Hotel, Brian Epstein was getting tired of waiting for George Harrison to come back from wherever the hell he was. The five of them had a flight to catch in the morning to Hamburg! The Beatles's manager jumped into his car and began to drive to the club.

"You're so… _different_ Elise. And not in a bad way. You have this…this otherworldly feel about you. I like that." George and Elise had been talking for a good two and a half hours about a range of things.

Elise snickered under her breath. Before George could ask why she was laughing, there was a knock at the dressing room door. The teenage musician lazily got up out of his chair and opened the door.

"And what kind of hour is this?! Where the _hell _have you been Mr. George Harrison? We are flying to Hamburg tomorrow!" Brian Epstein yelled at the Beatle.

"Brian! Lay off! We're just talking. I'll be there!" George shut the door in Brian's face.

"George! That was rude!" Elise walked over to the door. When she opened it, Brian was still standing there.

"Sorry Mr. Epstein, we weren't expecting anyone. I have to leave tomorrow as well and I wanted to spend some time with George."

"And you are?" Brian asked incredulously

"El-" Before Elise could finish, the young Beatle chimed in.

"A friend." George glared

Brian sighed "Alright Harrison, you win. See you _before _ten in the morning tomorrow." Brian walked off.

Elise started to giggle when George closed the door. The two friends sat back down.

"Who is he? Your friend? Is he? You know... Are you two?"

"Good lord no! I mean we're just really good friends. And it's one hell of an age gap. Not that I have anything against age gaps, but yeah..." Marion stopped talking talking before she made a mistake and told George about the Doctor all her secrets.

"Good... I mean good that you don't care about age gaps." Elise smiled.  
Did George possibly like her? In a way other than "Just Met Friends?"

"Yeah... I think it's horrible that people are so prejudiced about these these kinds of things. It's just not fair." Elise was doing that thing where she wanted ti talk about deeper stuff, but she wouldn't actually say that out loud. Not that anyone ever picked up on her hints, but oh well.

"It isn't." George responded.

An awkward silence followed. George got up and grabbed his guitar. He began to sing "Be Bop A Lula." Elise got up and started to dance and sing along to the upbeat song. When it was finished the teenagers started laughing.

"Hey! Play me something else you've written." George tapped his finger on his guitar.

"Okay." Elise made her way to the piano and started to play Porcelain People.

_I'm living in a world _  
_Of porcelain people _  
_Wondering how _  
_I got to be here_  
_None of you are real_  
_None of you are true _

_I live and I breath _  
_I love and I touch _  
_But none of you here _  
_Are worth breathing for _

_Except maybe one_  
_But he doesn't know_  
_How much I care _

_I'm living in a world _  
_Of porcelain people _  
_Wondering how _  
_I got to be here_  
_None of you are real_  
_None of you are true_

_People stop and stare _  
_With their beady glass eyes_  
_They just look at me _  
_While I look at him _

_His porcelain skin _  
_Shines in the light_  
_I'm back to square one _  
_All alone in the world _

_I'm living in a world _  
_Of porcelain people _  
_Wondering how _  
_I got to be here_  
_None of you are real_  
_" INone of you are true_

_All that I want _  
_Is someone _  
_Who's worth breathing for_

George smiled "That's fab! You really have a way with words." He moved over to the couch with Elise when she sat back down.

"Thanks. That's a really big compliment." Elise grinned at her friend

"You're welcome." George paused "Do you ever feel like there's more to yourself than you usually portray with your outer face?"

"All the time! It's really fun because you get to explore this person inside you." Elise was finally getting her deep talk.

"Who's yours? Mine's named Anki. He's this kind of witch doctor, Native American priest man. He's really wise and helps everyone through all their problems. I really like him."

"Well, her name's Lizzie. She's a really motherly and encouraging type, but she's also really steampunk." George gave her a questioning expression. Then Elise realised that steampunk didn't really come around until the 80's. "Oh! Steampunk is like Victorian mixed with modern technology. So someone might wear a Victorian dress with some like watch cogs or aviation goggles."

"That's gear! I've never met anyone who actually did that like me. I mean, I can see that John kind of wants to, but he's too afraid to step that far away from the norm right now. I think he'll get there one day. But it's a new feeling for me." George pulled out a cigarette and Elise's smile faded.

"George, would you mind putting that out? I just don't like the idea of someone dragging smoke into their lungs. It freaks me out." In her head, Elise realised that she could change history. Was George Harrison's death a fixed point? She didn't know, so she decided not to say anything.

Marion and George continued talking. At three in the morning was when George and Elise realised that it was late.

"So George, do you have a girl?"

"No. I don't seem to be able to keep a decently intelligent one around."

"Aww. Don't worry! I know you'll find someone. You're just that kind of boy." Elise looked into George Harrison's eyes, something she never thought she'd be able to do.

"I think I already have." The future world-wide celebrity leaned toward the short-haired time traveler. Before Elise could do anything , George Harriosn was kissing her.

His lips were warm and gentle. He didn't try to puch anything too far, like most boys her age would if they got that chance to do this to a girl. When teh two broke apart they smiled at each other. Elise sighed and leaned against George's shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

**I hope you are still liking the story! Finally the romance comes in! Yay for hopeless romantic-ness! Anyway, please, please review. I love getting comments! Thanks people!**


	6. Something

**AN: Welcome to the chapter where George finds out about Elise! Hahah! I don't own Docotr Who or The Beatles. Derr. Enjoy!**

Elise woke up to the sound of a ringing guitar and a very familiar voice singing a song she knew wouldn't be on an album for a long while yet.

"_Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how_." The young girl slowly opened her eyes and saw George Harrison singing to her.

"Hi." Elise croaked in her "morning voice."

"Hey luv. How are you?"

"Waking up, but other than that, amazing." Elise sat up and stretched  
"What time is it?" George looked at his watch

"About eleven." He responded

"GEORGE! You have to go! Brian told you to meet him _before _ten!" The teenager hopped up, her facial expressions gone from serene to horrified. Her eyebrows furrowed in so far you almost couldn't tell one from the other, her hazel eyes looked deeply worried. She knew that George would get in a hell of a lot of trouble for being so late.

"Elise. I've made my choice. I couldn't care less about The Beatles. I want to spend my life with you." George approached her  
"Elise MacIntire, I love you and I don't want to leave you." George leaned in to kiss her, but Elise pulled back and grabbed the young man's hand.

"Come with me. I have something I need to show you.

**XxXxXx**

Two young teenagers could be seen running through downtown Liverpool. A girl who had short hair, and was a bit stockier than most and a boy who appeared to be George Harrison of The Beatles. The two figures stopped at a large, seemingly normal police box.

Elise knocked on the door of the police box. "Doctor! It's me! Open up!" The TARDIS door whipped open and The Doctor stuck his head out, wearing what seemed to be a sleeping cap.

"Where the _hell _have you been? Rule number one: _Don't run off! _I tell them every time." Though The Doctor really was mad, the sleeping cap made everything a lot funnier.

"Okay, okay. Three things. Number one, I can't take you seriously in the cap... so not you. Number two, I didn't run off, I told you that I was going to talk with George. So maybe I spent a little longer than I meant to, but I _did _tell you! Number three, I thought rule number one was The Doctor lies?" Elise countered

"Number one, you woke me up. I was having a nice little dream about the Heliopaths on Gogsphere when there was this incessant knocking on _my _front door. Number two, exactly. You know I was thinking a few hours, yes, but the entire night! You could have done anything!" At this point Elise glared at The Doctor and George just looked utterly confused, but the Time Lord didn't stop his rambling. "The rules... well... they share the same spot! Back to the point! I was so worried about you!"

Elise sighed "Doctor, I'd like you to meet my friend, George Harrison. George, this is The Doctor. Just The Doctor." George being George held out his hand.

"Lovely to meet you Doctor. I've heard great things about you." The Doctor gave Elise a skeptical look, she threw up her hands as if to say "I'm innocent!"

"George, would you mind if I talked to The Doctor for a minute?"

"No, luv. Go right ahead, I don't mind." The teenage girl pulled her Time Lord friend aside.

"Doctor, he's ready to leave the band for me. And don't get me wring, it's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, but he couldn't leave The Beatles! My life wouldn't be the same without them." The Doctor pondered Elise's concern.

"This isn't a fixed point. Time _can _be re-written. If you wanted to, you could spend the rest of your life with the man of your dreams."

"But the music! I couldn't compromise other people's happiness for my sake. Doctor, I think we need to make and exception. I think he needs to know. We can let things play out from there."  
The old Time Lord sighed. He knew that Elise's request was right, but couldn't she just think of herself for once?

"Okay, let's do it." The girl and her companion walked back to the young musician.

"We have something to show you, and don't worry, we'll explain everything." Elise smiled at George.  
The girl guided the boy she loved into the TARDIS.  
George stopped dead in his tracks "Holy shit..." Elise giggled at his reaction. "What is this place?" George asked

"This is called the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space. It's a time machine and a spaceship." The Doctor continued the story by telling George about himself.

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm not human. I'm 906 years old. I grew up on a planet far, far away from here and I'm the last of my kind." George seemed to be taking in all of the information really well.

"George, you said I was otherworldly, I'm othertimely. I was born in 1997. I started traveling with The Doctor in 2013." The two companions take in the insanity he was witnessing.

"So, All My Loving probably wasn't a song you wrote then..."

"No," Elise smiled "and now you understand why we can't stay together, because you have a whole future ahead of you with The Beatles, and before you ask, yes we could change it , and before you say we should, I can't, in good conscious, take the responsibility of depriving all those people of your fabulous music. And before you say anything, yes George, I love you too." Elise grabbed George around the neck and hugged him a little too tightly.

"Elise... Oh Elise. Thank you for showing me this. You too Doctor." The young boy sighed, getting his thoughts in order. "You have a time machine. You're from the future. I will let you go under one condition. You _must _visit me throughout my life because I _can't _live without you, Elise. I know we only met last night, but I feel like I've known you forever. And if I'm right, you feel the same way about me." Elise nodded. "Okay, luv. I'll see you soon. And remember, I can't live without you." The couple kissed and George walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor took Elise to the scanner and the two friends watched George's face of wonderment as the TARDIS disappeared into space.


	7. And Your Bird Can Sing

**AN: Oh my gosh it's been a loooong time. That's what happens when you're in two shows at once... Anyway, I also caught up to myself with this chapter (I write longhand and then type it.). So, this chapter is super long, it took me forever to find a place to end it. This is a really important one though, hope you enjoy. And I don't own ANYTHING you might recognize. **

Elise stood in the TARDIS console room in a daze. Did that really just happen to her? Had George Harrison _actually _kissed her and fallen in love with her all in the same night? Had a boy actually said to her that he couldn't live without her?  
"Marion! Are you listening?" The Doctor had a silly smile on his face  
"Huh? Oh...umm... repeat please?"  
"George said you had to visit him throughout his lifetime. Where do you want to go next?"  
"Well, I was thinking middle Beatles, late Beatles, and solo George. Would that work? " Elise said the sentence and it sounded awkwardly normal rolling off her tongue.  
"So, Revolver?" The Doctor asked  
Elise nodded emphatically and The Doctor set the TARDIS into motion.

**XxXxXx**

Abbey Road studios was full of the sound of four voices, each singing beautiful harmonies. When the music stopped, the four young men decided to take a coffee break.  
George Harrison was on his way to the bathroom when he heard a familiar sound. A sound kind of like someone hyperventilating. The quiet Beatle ran as fast as he could toward the noise. He ended up just outside the studio where a police box had appeared. George smiled a beautiful smile that showed his very crooked tooth. The door of the blue box swung open and a girl stepped out.  
Elise didn't look a day older, probably because she wasn't. The girl ran into George's arms and they embraced.  
"George, you look wonderful. I'm so glad to see you!" Elise stepped back and looked into her friend's eyes.  
"You look great too, Elise. I've missed you so much. Each day I listened to hear that wonderful sound." George felt so happy, but also so sad. He knew that he'd have to tell Elise that he was married. But then again would she already know about that? He didn't know, so that didn't help the weight on his shoulders.  
"How have you been?" Elise smiled at up at the 23 year-old-man.  
"Good... What about you?"  
"Well, still basically in shock. It's only been about three minutes since I left Liverpool."  
" I can't believe it, it's been eight years since I saw you last and you don't look a day older."  
The two friends continued talking and The Doctor retreated into the TARDIS.  
The Time Lord had started to worry about Elise. She had promised George she would visit him throughout his life. The Doctor knew that she would get hurt. George married twice in his lifetime and by 1966, where they were now, he had married Pattie Boyd seven months prior. The Doctor didn't want his young companion to get hurt, but he knew his involvement was not something that could happen. Elise needed to make her own way.  
The old Time Lord wasn't only worried about that, he was nervous about the fact that Elise might have to tell three other people about her secret once they noticed she wasn't a day older.

**XxXxXx**

Elise and George started to walk into the studio.  
"Wait!" The girl grabbed George's hand "I don't look any older, and it's been eight years. What are we going to tell them?" Elise's eyes looked genuinely scared  
"I kind of told them after you left." George sighed and reluctantly told Elise something he didn't want to, for fear of how she'd react.  
"For the three weeks after you had gone, I just stopped. I didn't feel anything. I mean, for God's sake I lost my fucking virginity and I didn't even care! I had to tell them something, and I thought the truth would be the best." A tear rolled down his cheek "And now I'm married and I feel like I've cheated on you. I love you, Elise." The young girl tried to hold back tears. She took a deep breath and kissed George on the cheek.  
"Oh, George. You haven't done anything wrong. I knew you married Pattie this year and I don't want to break you apart. You have to go on with your life. You can't just stop living because I go away. You wanted me to do this, and I know it's hard. I have a goddamn time machine and you wanted me to visit you during your life. I, much to my dismay, can't spend my life with you. You have to keep going and I say that _because _I love you. Please listen to me." Elise bit her lip as she held back tears. She had just said the hardest thing, to, of all people, George Harrison.  
"Now, I want to see my other three boys." The teenage girl hugged George and they made their way into Abbey Road Studios to and talk to Ringo Starr, John Lennon, and Paul McCartney.  
"Hey lads, someone's here to visit." George knocked on the break room door. A series of groans came from within the room. Elise promptly opened the door.  
"Is that anyway to greet the woman who wrote the first verse of one of your bestselling songs?" She walked into the small area and grinned at her friends.  
"Elise! Ringo yelled and jumped up from the couch. He bounded over and hugged her.  
"Good lord." Paul said in a phony royal British accent "You really aren't a day older are you? The second oldest Beatle ruffled her hair and embraced her.  
'Don't I know it." Elise responded cheekily to Paul. All five of them laughed.  
"Hullo girl." John had decided to put his joint and meandered over to Elise  
"I guess Georgie really was telling the truth." John lightly kissed Elise's cheek.  
"Yep... How are you, John." The 26-year-old looked sad. Not on his face, but in his eyes, and Elise was worried about him.  
"Fine, fine. How are you, luv?"  
"Still kind of amazed that I've become friends with four of the most famous people in the world." Ringo smiled at her  
"Hey, you want to come record something with us?" We were just about to get started again." Elise's face lit up  
"Are you serious? I'd _love _to."  
"Let's go get warmed up, lads." George took to the idea right away and the others followed suit.  
The recording studio was amazing. Not only because it was Abbey Road Studios and The Beatles were standing around Elise, but because actually getting the opportunity to record music made her heart fly. It looked exactly like Elise had imagined it, white sound-proofed walls with lots of art and posters on them, and mics set up at each boys' instruments.  
A tall, blonde man was talking to Ringo and nodding. He looked over at Elise and smiled. The man walked away and grabbed a microphone. After a few moments, Elise realised that George Martin had just smiled at her.  
"Oh...uhh..Did that...?" Elise turned around to face The Beatles  
"That was George Martin!"  
"Yes luv. Don't need to look like a codfish." John grinned  
The rest of the blokes burst out laughing. George (Harrison this time) came over, put his hand under her chin, closed her mouth and kissed her.  
'Woah Georgie. Don't forget you have a wife." The young man whipped around and faced Paul  
"Shut it, mate. I swear, if you tell Pattie I will personally..."  
"GEORGE HARRISON!" Elise yelled "Don't you dare. It was a joke. Don't take everything so seriously. If you do, what's the point of me being here?!" Elise didn't want the last four years to be like this, not that she could change anything.  
George sighed and his face fell "You're right. I'm sorry Paul."  
"No hard feelings."  
After the tension calmed down, The Beatles' producer walked into the studio with an extra mic to set up. He set it down and walked over to the young lady and held out his hand.  
"George Martin, nice to meet you. The boys don't usually bring their girls into the studio, you must be something special."  
"Elise MacIntire. Absolutely great to meet you. I guess you could say that."  
The tall man smiled and looked at the four lads. "Well boys, do you want to warm up with something before we start recording more of the album?" Everyone nodded.  
"Should we do A Taste of Honey?" Ringo suggested  
The other four people in the room cracked up and pretended to gag.  
"What? What did I say?" Ringo's nose started to turn a lovely shake of red and his puppy-dog eyes were very confused.  
John stopped laughing long enough to explain "Look Ritchie, we all, and I think I can include Elise in this, hate that song. Plus it was a cover anyway and it was when we could barely write shit."  
"Oh.. Well I kind of always liked that song." The red in Ringo's nose spread all over his face.  
Elise walked over to Ringo and pecked him on the cheek.  
"Oh Ringo, we do love you."  
"What if we did If I Needed Someone?" Paul asked  
"Sure. Sounds fab, I always loved your guitar in that, Georgie." John replied  
Ringo set up the extra microphone .  
"I hope you're okay with just doing vocals E." Paul smiled at Elise  
"Absolutely." She replied.  
She had a nickname! A real nickname! Formulated by Paul McCartney! EEEE!  
The boys grabbed their instruments and began to play.  
"If I needed someone to love, you're the one that I'd be thinking of." Elise dances to the music and jumped in with a harmony at the chorus. Throughout the song, George pointedly looked at Elise. She knew he was trying to tell her that he loved her, but couldn't spend his life with her right now, but he still couldn't live without her.  
The last note of the song rang out through the room. Everyone smiles to each other and was quiet until the last o the resonance had disappeared.  
"That was lovely, lads, and lady." George Martin smiled from the recording booth, using the intercom system.  
"Oh no, he's using the God mic again. Stop the arrogance now! He thinks he can take power! Oh no, help, help, I'm being repressed!" Paul started shouting. Elise doubled over with laughter. She really did love these boys.  
Suddenly, John's face lit up. "Hey!" the other five people looked at him.  
John motioned for Paul, Ringo, and George to have a Beatle Huddle. The four boys bent toward each other as John gesticulated wildly. Elise awkwardly fiddled with her jacket. When the four Beatles separated, John walked over to Elise.  
"Well, we were wondering if you'd like to do some vocals on one of our new songs." The man's face looked so happy, but those eyes of his still worried Elise, but that could wait, she was being asked to sing on a Beatle's recording!  
"OF COURSE! How could I say no?!" The four Beatles smiled and started to record "And Your Bird Can Sing."

**Well, that took forever. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I like reviews. They make me happy! Thanksies!(Also, please tell me if I have any grammatical mistakes, I'm a grammar nazi, so I will fix those!) **


	8. Words

**AN: I apologize in advance for the depressing chapter that is Chapter 8... It can only get better, I promise. And just know that there's a nice fluff chapter coming up, if you like fluff chapters. :D Thanks to my regular reviewers NatashaPavlova and AlihandriaEllis. Umm...Isn't it obvious that I really COULDN'T own The Beatles or Doctor Who? **

****The first run of the song was _horrid. _They obviously hadn't been working on it for very long. George fumbled on a lot of the guitar runs, Ringo just stopped playing in the middle of the song, as if to say "I give up." Elise was quite surprised about those events. She seemed to be the only persevering through the entire two-minutes.

When the song was over, Paul exploded. "What the fuck was that?!"

"It's not like we've been playing it forever. Give it a rest mate!" John snapped

"But that was shit. John, tune your goddamn guitar, it's always flat! Ringo, keep fucking playing! And when you do, do it right. The beats' on 1 and 3 not 2 and 4. We aren't some goddamn blues group! George! What the hell? That was the worst you've ever played. You were better when you were two! Fix it!" Paul's face was bright red

"Oh, and you were perfect Macca? Every eighth note was perfectly in tune was it?" George exploded

"Yeah, mate, actually, it fucking was perfect." Paul responded

"Jesus Paul, get a new attitude and some new swear words, why don't you?" George stood up and walked out of the room. The other three followed suit and went to their own little corners.

Elise was left standing in the middle of the recording room listening to disappearing footsteps.

The teenager sighed "Where's Ringo?" She asked no one

There was a crackling noise and George Martin's voice came over the God mic. "Roof. That's where he always goes." He made it sound like this was becoming a ritual... The Beatles fighting. Elise didn't think it had started so early.

The girl grimaced at the man in the booth, and went to find the only Beatle who hadn't engaged in the most recent fight. On the roof.

**XxXxXx**

Ringo Starr was dangling his feet over the edge of the roof when he heard footsteps behind him. He chucked a pebble over his shoulder, hitting the source of the footsteps in the chest.

"Ow..."

Ringo quickly turned around, surprised at who he saw. "Oh gosh! Elise, I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The teenage girl walked over to the oldest Beatle and sat down with him.

"Is it always like that?" She asked

"It didn't used to be. It's gotten worse lately. We never used to fight like this, only friendly, boyish brawls, now it's serious. And I hate to say it, but it's mostly Paul. Don't get me wrong, I love him dearly, but-"

"The money and fame have gone to his head." Elise finished for him

"I know, I love him to, but I hate that he's like that. Don't _let _it be like this, Ringo. Be the mediator. Help things get better."

"I want to, but John or George always jumps in before I can get there."

For a moment the two friends sat in silence. Elise put her head on Ringo's shoulder.

"Ringo... How's John? Something about his eyes."

"Drugs, alcohol, his mother's death, having a wife and son, the works. He's just been sinking lower and lower into his depression. We've all tried to help, but it doesn't work." The Beatle was clearly trying to hold back tears

Elise put her arms around him and stared at the setting sun. She began to hum a familiar melody.

Ringo Starr and Elise McIntire sat on the top of Abbey Road Studios and talked. They talked about different things and tried to work some out.

**XxXxXx**

****"George really loves you, you know. He only married Pattie because she reminded him of you." Ringo suddenly blurted

Elise was slightly taken aback by this comment, and it took her a moment before she could conglomerate a sentence.

"I... I know... But he has to live his life to the fullest and I think he might be getting there, but I think this visit might be setting him back a bit, and I don't want to do that. He's such a rich person, and his sadness seems to be suffocating that part of him. I think that if he gets over... me... he'll be better off. He needs his life back, and that's something I can't give him."

"Elise, do you _ever _think of yourself? I mean, that whole little speech had nothing to do with how you feel about this whole thing. Talk to me." Ringo took a hold of the teenager's shoulders, and Elise was finally able to let go.

Elise tried to stay calm as she spoke. "I love him. I love him _so _much and he's just like I imagined him to be. I think George is perfect for me. I want to spend my life with him so badly, but I don't want to change history." Elise's calm manner quickly disappeared, and she started to cry. "Oh, Ringo. It's horrible and wonderful at the same time." She was finally able to talk to someone. She knew her love for George seemed really sudden, but she had been writing to him for three years prior to her trip, and she had always felt some sort of connection.

Now that she thought about it, where was her notebook? Elise dug through her small bag that she always carried with her. She pulled the small thing out and looked at it longingly.

Ringo puzzled over the teenager's actions and started to ask "What's-"

"Letters. For three years I wrote to him before I went to Liverpool. That's why it's even harder now." Gently, the young man took the journal from Elise and flipped through it, reading and occasional letter. His face changed from happy, to sad, to remembrance.

"Oh..." Elise realised that Ringo didn't know that George died. "I-uh-Well-Oops?"

"Don't worry... I won't tell anyone. I don't know how you did it. It sounded exactly like you had known him forever." Ringo handed the small book back to Elise. She sighed and wiped her eyes.

"Come on. We have a song to finish." The girl grabbed her friend by the hand and led him back to the studio where he sat down at his drums.

"Stay." She commanded

After another few minutes, The Beatles were back in the recording studio and were playing music again.

By eleven o'clock that night, And Your Bird Can Sing, Doctor Robert, and For No One were complete. The boys decided to take Elise out for a congratulatory dinner.

Elise, on her way out of the studio, picked up her bag, which promptly spilled everywhere.

George rushed back to help her. "Such a gentleman you are." Elise smiled at him.

Of course, he was the one to fond the journal. Before Elise could protest he started to flip through it.

"No, George!" But it was too late, he was reading. She hoped, and prayed that it wasn't one what she mentioned his death in. Elise didn't know what to do so she sat there, watching her lover's face change with the words on the page. Finally she got up the nerve and snatched it back. George looked up at her, eyes full of questions. He leaned forward and gently kissed Elise's forehead.

"I love you." Was all he had to say "Now, let's go eat. I'm famished."

**AN: Please write in the pretty box below and click review. Even if you didn't like it, please tell me. Just don't flame me because that's not nice. :) Hope you enjoyed it! I promise you a fluff chapter next!**


	9. Smile

**AN: Whoopee! My first fluff chapter. It's short, but it was very fun to write! Anyway, hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE review! :D  
Ummm...Unless you're crazy and think I'm either in my 60's/70's or very rich, I don't own the Beatles or Doctor Who. **

****"El Fuego. Best Italian around." Paul smiled through his hilarious fake mustache. The other three looked just as silly. John had on a goatee and Charlie Chaplin mustache, Ringo had a bushy one that practically covered his mouth and blended into an almost Gandalf-like beard. George was sporting a handlebar mustache and a lovely beret.

The five friends sat down at a U-shaped booth and began perusing the menu. Everything sounded mouth-wateringly delicious, and when the very Italian waiter came to "Collect the customers' orders." Everyone needed some more time.

Finally everyone had chosen and ordered their meals. All there was to do was talk and wait.

"Hey Johnny, tell us a story!" Ringo pleaded

The young man obliged, as story-telling was one of his strong suits.

"Once upon a time..." He began

"Oi! Don't be so cliche John!" Elise teased

"Oh, I see, the young'in here doesn't like my story-telling! We'll just have to see about that!" John started tickling Elise and Elise started swatting John.

"John Winston Lennon!" She bellowed between laughs

The other three boys were having trouble containing their laughter and started to crack up at Elise's contorted facial expressions. The teenage girl ripped John's mustache of, at which he yelled, tickled her some more and tore Paul's facial hair off. By this time, they were making such a commotion, that the very Italian waiter elegantly made his way over to their table.

"Lady and sirs, I hate to ask but.. Oh my! You're the-" Before he could finish, Ringo and George pulled off their disguises

"Boys," Said George "Get ready to run." A group of you girls came screaming over to the booth, begging for autographs and glaring at Elise.

The five people began to run out of the restaurant, pursued by screeching fan-girls in very short skirts. Elise felt like she was on a regular trip with The Doctor. Only this time, the pursuers were probably more dangerous than a giant-man-eating buffalo, or a plastic blob...

Finally they caught a cab and began heading back to the studio mostly unscathed.

"You know Elise, that was entirely _you're _fault." Paul elbowed the grinning teenager

"Why, Paul McCartney, don't you know? It was all John's fault! He didn't have to start tickling me!"

"But, you pulled off my mustache, and I only started tickling you because you were being rude about my fabulous story-telling skills." John pretended to look hurt.

"But then again, maybe it was Paul's fault because he decided to take her out to dinner, if we had gone to the hotel, we wouldn't have needed disguises." Ringo put in his two cents worth

"No then, it's Elise's fault because she came to the studio and if-" Paul was cut off by George

"Now," He said putting on his best Sherlock Holmes accent "if we examine this case further, we find that the real culprit, is the one who seems the most innocent. The man who "doesn't" get into trouble. Lady and gentleman, the man you are looking for is... Mr. Richard Starkey!"

The back seat of the taxi cab erupted with laughter. People looking in probably thought the occupants were extremely drunk. And maybe you could say they were. Drunk on happiness.

**XxXxXx**

****The black taxi pulled up to Abbey Road Studios and everybody hopped out. Ringo, the culprit, kindly paid the driver who smiled and drove off.

"Well fellas, I think it's time to say goodbye. But don't forget, I'm always going to come back to you loonies." Elise hugged all of her friends.

She kissed George and whispered into his ear "Smile more. It suits you."

Elise walked towards the blue police box that had been kindly waiting for her. "Don't get into trouble!" She yelled over her shoulder.

'We will!" Was the unanimous reply

Elise smiled, she couldn't remember a time she'd been happier.

**AN: Well, that's another chapter over. That made me really hungry... Pasta here I come! But before I go eat yumminess, please remember to review! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
